The Underground Extremist
by g1rldraco7
Summary: After a year, you think the lives of the digidestined would have been great, but for Davis it goes from bad to worse.He lost everything from friends to family just from a simple disorder. Now, living to fight in the Underground with his new friend that he saved. Will Davis' life change for the better for fighting at the Contains violence, drugs, cursing. Not for children under 18.
1. Chapter 1

One year has passed and all the Digidestined went back to their old lives before the digital world, The Dark Masters, The Digimon Emperor, Black Wargreymon and I can go on all day. Of course, their digimon however had to go back to the digital for several years because the balance between the two worlds has become a little unstable. No one said it would be easy, but they wanted to help repair the digital world as much as they could even though it would be years before it could be stable. Everyone's lives were great, well except for Davis whose life has become a lot worse. Now most kids would be worried about getting diabetes, lung cancer, moles in odd places, but nothing could prepare Davis for the biggest revelation of his life. Davis noticed he felt off since the year had gone by, he felt shaky, his mind would make him think of things that haven't happened yet. His parents changed health insurances and it covered seeing a psychiatrist, which his parents insisted he go see.

Davis didn't want too, but he went anyway because he loved his parents and this would make them shut up about the matter. Right now, he was at his session.

"So, Davis do you know why you are here?" said the female psychiatrist.

"Other than the fact that my parents want to come here figure out what is wrong with me, that is the only reason I can think of at all." Davis replied wanting to get this over with and get out.

"Well to start off can you tell me how you been feeling the last couple of months Davis" said the psychiatrist who was looking at Davis with a straight face.

"Well the last of couple of months have been ok, but I have been feeling angry at just the littlest of things like being picked on by kids at school to seeing my friends laughing at me for no reason."

"Okay, do you feel angry like all the time or just at random points?"

Didn't he just answer this question, maybe she didn't understand what he was saying the first time. "I just told you I am getting angry at the littlest of things and it just seems to just to build up at everything that happens to me."

"Well okay Davis I believe I have an understand of what you might have, but just to make sure I will have a few more sessions with just to make sure. I will see you later" answered the lady who just walked out on Davis without a care in the world.

Wait that was it! Davis felt like she didn't do anything to help and just wasted his time and his parents money by coming to this useless psychiatrist. It felt like she didn't want to deal with him at all and just brushed him off to go do something else instead.

After the first few sessions, the psychiatrist confirmed that Davis has come down with a disorder called Intermediate Explosive Disorder or IED for short. Davis didn't want to believe that, even after all the time he wasted just showing up to these stupid sessions. However, it would explain why he would get so angry he would snap pencils in his hands whenever he saw T.K. and Kari walking together or felt his nails digging into his palm when the others would tease him for not being aware of certain things. The look on his parents' faces didn't help, his mother was crying, blaming herself for not doing enough for her baby. His father just didn't look at him, Davis heard him muttering saying this never would have happened to Jun. That was the main source of his anger, his older sister Jun, the favorite, little miss perfect! His parents always favored her over him, but they did their best to care for him even though at one point, his father tried to turn him into another Jun. Davis is getting angry more easily and is taking medication to help, but the side effect is that it makes him tired. Davis felt like he was tranquilized like a lion at the zoo. He was able to focus on his classes, but he felt like his arms and legs were coated in lead. He didn't see how he was able to get to his classes. How he got through soccer practice was another challenge, but he was not going to let that escape. He loved soccer, it helped him vent his stress, his anger and because of the medication he lost his position as soccer captain.

He hoped no one would find out, but gossip flew in his school faster than a meatball in a food fight. Everyone sees him as more of a loser then he was before, he felt them watching him as he walked down the halls, their judgmental eyes watching every move he made. Made him desire to either gouge out their eyes or pop them out and crush them in his hands. His medication was strong though, good thing he was taking it otherwise he would be in jail for severely injuring half the student body.

However, one day, everything changed since he was running late for school and he forgot to take his medication before he left for school. He just hoped he could get through today without blowing up and anyone. He always took it at 7 a.m., which was when he woke up and got ready for school. His school day went by as his last class was about to end when he found himself surrounded by four boys.

"Well well well, is it isn't the addict Davis. I don't see how anyone would be scared of you dope boy!" said a boy that was a head taller than he was looking down at looked like the leader of the group.

Davis felt himself being pushed and poked, he felt his anger rising and he wondered why was this happening. Davis felt the withdrawals hit him hard as his fingers formed a fist, his teeth gritting as he was pushed and hit by them. There was laughing filling his ears as he sees a teacher walk in, Davis hopes that he was getting help. Sadly he wasn't, the teacher smirks as he locks the door and goes to his desk to watch Davis get tormented. This was Mr. Tatsuyoko, he was always in the classroom when Davis would break the windows during soccer practice and he always had to stay after school to make sure the windows was repaired. Sure, it did not cost him anything, but still he lost time watching the same windows being repaired. So, he watches in amusement as Davis is being beaten until he hears Davis growl lowly. Davis snaps when he saw the sinister smirk form on the teachers' face and starts to fight the bullies off with fast punches and kicks. The bullies wheezed as they are shocked to see Davis fight back as he grabs one of them by the arm and hurl them across the room, desks and chairs were now flying around and broken into pieces. Grabbing a chair leg, Davis starts to beat the other two, making them bleed as he focused on their heads and shoulders; he tossed heavy books at their legs to make them stumble. The teacher finally goes to stop Davis as he aims to hit the bullies with a broken desk chair. The teacher reaches Davis and grabs him by the arm.

"Mr. Motomiya, you do realize that you've hung yourself by attacking them. Since there are no witnesses it will be your word against mine, plus the three boys you just attacked. and who would believe such a loser like you." The teach had a sickening snakelike grin on his face that looked like he couldn't wait to punish Davis for something that Davis was defending himself just to protect himself.

Davis growls as he grabbed the teacher by his neck and slowly started to squeeze as he punches his face, breaking his nose as the loud crunch makes his growl as his hands are covered in blood. Davis gets ontop of the teacher and starts hammering away. As he keeps punching the man , Davis gets back on his feet, before he tosses him into his table, making the table crack and break into large chunks of wood as Davis roars like a wild animal. What he didn't know was that most of the students were outside when the door was locked and they heard the whole thing happening. Most of the students thought it was some kind of animal that got into the classroom, but when they heard Davis' name, someone called the principal, and some of the students were taking bets. By the time the principle arrives, he hears heavy panting from the door as he unlocks the door. The principle gasps as he sees the entire classroom is destroyed, desks, tables and chairs are broken and scattered all over, he sees the teacher is barely breathing among the rubble of his desk and in the center is Davis, covered in blood, his gloves torn, his face in a snarl and his eyes were beady as he panted from his rage.

" DAVIS MOTOMIYA YOU ARE EXPELLED, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT!"

The principle screams as Davis grabs his backpack and goes to his locker to grab his stuff and return his textbooks before leaving the school for good. Not caring as students whispered as he is walking and about to leave when he is surrounded by the digidestined.

"Davis what the fuck?!"

"Are you insane?! What were you thinking?!"

"I knew you were crazy, but I never thought you would something so stupid!"

"You just ruined your life for good man, what's going on with you?!"

"... You know what, you guys CAN FUCK OFF AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

Davis screams at them, which makes them all back off. Davis got a good look at Kari before leaving and she looked conflicted, scared, and confused by what Davis had done. As he was making his way home, his head was throbbing from his anger spiking. Once he arrives back home, he is looked at by his parents as they usher him to his room.

"You're principle called and said you're expelled for beating up students and a teacher?! DO you have any idea how much it'll cost to keep you out of juvie and trying to get you into another school!" said his Dad as was looking at Davis with a disappointed and angry expression on his face.

"I was expecting better for you Davis, but I guess I was wrong about you. You are grounded until this situation is resolved!" said his mother with stern look on her face.

The door slammed shut as Davis got to his room and sits on his bed, the worse day in his life and it just sucks. Davis shakes his head as he locates his medicine and takes a pill before he starts to pack everything he could carry. Good thing he had duffel bags and travel cases as he packed what mattered most to him and his medication. He knew where to get more if he ever ran out. Davis even took the money have was saving, which was around 300 dollars from his allowance and chores he did for his parents. Once he had what he needed he opens the door and looks around his room for the last time and walks towards the front door. He sees his parents at the kitchen table looking through papers when he opens the front door making them look at him wondering what he is doing.

"Where do you think you're going Davis?" both asked at the same time.

"WHERE THE FUCK I WANT! YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME, YOU ONLY LOVED JUN BECAUSE SHE'S SOOOO FUCKING PERFECT! WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SHE SLEEPS WITH HER COLLEGE PROFESSORS TO PASS HER CLASSES! I HEARD HER CALL THEM AND WHEN SHE GOT HOME LATE ONE TIME, SHE HAD HICKEYS ALL OVER HER NECK BUT YOU DIDN'T NOTICE! I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU, MY FORMER FRIENDS, SCHOOL BECAUSE ALL OF YOU PISS ME OFF AND BELIEVE WHAT IS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE! SO, IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM TELLING YOU THEN THE ANSWER IS THAT I AM MOVING OUT!"

With that, Davis leaves without looking back and hopes to find something that he can do. Trying to find a new life for where he could try to be a part of and live the way he wanted to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to write the next part to the sorry, but things have been somewhat busy with family and school that I just didn't have the time to write, and NinjaFang1331 my beta and creator of the story was having a difficult semester in college. Now, we are back and will make some great progress with this story.**

"Fuck it's cold, good thing I packed winter clothes before I left."

Davis muttered as he walked down the empty streets, searching for a place to sleep for now until he can afford a nice place. He wonders how his life will be since he had been expelled from high school and he had no one to turn to for help. His friends didn't trust him enough to believe him about what happened at school. They all saw a different side of him that he wanted to keep a secret. His own family didn't seem to know him anymore when he was diagnosed with IED. His sister was always the favorite, and she did anything to keep it that way. When he flat out told his parents that she was sleeping with teachers in college his wasn't lying. He read the text on her phone when it was it was just laying around and found that bit of information on his sister and what she was doing. Hell the reason she was in college now was because his sister graduated a year early from High School with enough credits.

Davis began to think more deeply on his situation and guess that ever since he was diagnosed with IED that his whole world began to change around him. Plus, today was all on him with forgetting to take his medication and losing it at school. Everyone was angry and scared of him now. Davis guessed that he couldn't blame his former friends, but he couldn't be around them either without causing something bad to happen to either side. However, now wasn't the time to think about that. He need to find a place to stay and quickly, or he would be sleeping on the cold sidewalk.

Davis was brought out of his thoughts when he heard yelling and fighting going on down an alleyway. He was hearing the sounds of air gasping, grunts, and pushing fills his ears. He followed the sounds to see someone a year or two older then him getting beat up by three older guys that looked to 3 to 4 years old then him. The young man that was getting pummeled has blood red hair, fair skin that was being covered in bruises, and by the looks of it was not going to survive the onslaught of punishment that he was receiving.

Upon seeing this, it reminded Davis of what happened to him today and decides to get involved. He knew that if he was going to help he would need an advantage because just having IED wasn't going to be enough in this case when fighting three guys that were way older than you. He sees a steel pipe laying against the brick wall, goes and grabs it, and starts running to help the stranger that was getting the life beaten out of him.

The three guy do not realize Davis was behind them until Davis starts to swing the steel pipe. Davis manages to hit the first one in the back of the head, and hitting the another one of the guys that turns around earning himself a steel pipe to the forehead with a loud clank. They go down, but the third guy snarls as he rushes Davis, only for Davis to side step him and breaks the guys jaw with the pipe as he kept striking them with the pipe.

Davis was beating the three older guys up with his steel pipe until they had enough and ran away not wanting to be beaten with the pipe anymore. With no need for the pipe, Davis dropped the now dented and bloody pipe and walked over to the older boy that he just saved. The red head was bleeding from the side of his head, but gladly it was not life threatening.

"Hey are you alright?" ask Davis getting the guy back on his feet. The hurt boy was bigger and a little taller than he was by about 9 inches.

"Yeah I'm good just have a bit of a headache. They are just lucky that I have a broken arm." Said the red head making Davis wonder why he sounded so confident that he could have taken on the three guys that were just hammering away on him not a couple of minutes ago.

"Well I am glad you are okay, but why were you getting beaten in the first place? Also, what is your name?" ask Davis wanting to get some info on what happened before he showed up.

"Well I guess I owe you that much for saving my life! First off my name is Christopher Edge Christian, but you can just Chris for short," answer the now name boy Chris.

"Nice to meet you Chris my name Daisuke Motomiya and now back to my other question?" question Davis who was glad for a name, but wanted to know about what happened.

"Well I am not really supposed to talk about it, but I am part of Underground fighting circuit that does hardcore fighting. Those three were just people that watch it and want to be in it, but I just didn't see the potential in them, so I told them no and well they didn't take to kindly to it," said Chris.

"What's the name of this circuit? Does it really allow us kids to fight in it?" Davis asked wondering what kind of place allows kids to fight in that kind of fighting circuit.

"Boy you ask a lot of questions, but the circuit is called The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena, which basically has teenagers fight in a ring and beat each other up in the ring. Why are you so interest anyway….don't tell me you want to take part in it?!" said Chris thinking that Davis was crazy, but he did take out those guys with nothing, but a pipe.

"Maybe"

"Well I can tell you right now that you are not of age for the age limit is from 14 to 20 years old and how old are you?" asked Chris.

"I just turned 13 around five months ago," answered Davis a little depressed that he couldn't compete in the circuit yet.

"Well you have seven months before you can enter it, but what would your parents say Davis because I don't think that…" Chris paused as saw the look of anger on Davis' face and saw him look out the alleyway. Chris looked where Davis was looking and saw that there were a bunch of bags and a suitcase. "…is all that stuff yours?"

"Yeah I ran away from home and my old life because no one believes me or hates me for happens to me," answered Davis who was now tell Chris what happened earlier today.

Chris was now having many things running through his head. The first was that Davis was leaving his old life to start fresh and get away from his old one. The next was that Davis had IED and that this was not the first fight Davis gotten into today. Chris now believed that Davis might have what it took to compete in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena.

"Well that is a lot to take in and I can relate a little bit" said Chris now getting Davis' attention "I live with a wealth family, but my parents are barely around at all for my Dad runs a company and my mom is an actress. Therefore, I basically live by myself besides my butler and maid that help take care of the mansion I live in. In addition, my parents don't really care about what I do. They know I fight in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena, but they don't care. Even if I tell them about the broken arm I have they would just tell me to be more careful."

"Wow I envy you for the life you have, but I'm sorry about what you have to go through with your family. But why are you telling me all this?" questioned Davis.

"Well you want to be a part of The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena, right?"

"…Yeah"

"Well how about you come live with me and I help you train for it?"

"Really you would do that for me?!" shouted Davis who couldn't believe his luck.

"Yeah and besides it gets lonely and boring around the mansion with no one to talk to beside Emma who is the maid and Mr. Hall who is my butler." said Chris.

"Well I accept your offer!" said Davis finally looking on the bright side of things for a change.

"Okay then we better get going we still have a three hour walk from here because these guys broke my phone, so I can't call Mr. Hall to pick us up," said Chris who really wanted to get home.

"Fine. Let me just get my stuff."

Things were starting to look up.

-Timeskip: 3 Hours later-

Davis felt like his legs were about to cramp up and fall off, but Chris just wiped the sweat from his eyes as they finally arrived. Davis was shocked as they walked up the cobblestone driveway admiring the midnight blue Porsche all clean and shiny. The mansion was made of red and black stones with the trim matching and the lawn was neatly cut and watered. High brick walls surrounded the area with a metal gate to keep out strangers with dragon statues holding the gates.

Chris smiled at the shocked looks on their faces as he opened the front door that activated the lights that reveal the large living room. The studio lights illuminated a wine red suede love seat and the velvet black sofa matched the red and black tile floor. A 70-inch flat screen TV hung on the crème colored wall with a DVD player beneath it and surround sound attached. The table was a sculpted red dragon holding the glass top with it's wings and tail securely as it looked at you. To the left of it was a bookcase full of DVD organized by genre rather than alphabetical order like most people do. The right side of it had many rows of CDs that ranged from heavy metal to classical music to tribal music.

The door to the kitchen had a sign with an oriental dragon's body spelling kitchen as it held some blue orbs. The kitchen had a red tile floor with white walls as a silver refrigerator sat in the corner with marble counter top. The sink had a silver faucet and drain along with the two silver ovens built into the wall along with the microwave. The kitchen table was a red oak table with matching chairs seating four people with an antique tablecloth on it. Down the hallway were different rooms and bathrooms each furnished differently to meet different tastes. Davis almost fainted when he saw the workout room and personal fighting ring Chris had made.

"It's not much, but it's home, I hope you will like it here Davis." Chris says as Davis carries his bags and suitcase to the living room only to gasp as a tall man and short woman appear.

"Young master you had us worried?!"

"Yes Christopher I thought something happened to you?!"

Chris shook his head as his maid and butler fussed over him. He noticed Davis was tense as he brought them over.

"Davis this is Mr. Dexter Hall, my butler ever since I was born. He's been like a father to me and he'll help you adjust to being here. He'll also make sure we eat so feel free to call him if you're hungry, he loves to help. Now, this young lady is Miss Emma Stone. She's like my mother and the maid of this mansion. Mr. Hall, Miss Emma this is Davis, he'll be living here from now on, and I want you to make him feel like home. Also, he will be competing in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena with me once he comes of age." Says Chris as he thought about telling them about Davis running away from home on a later date.

They both nodded as Mr. Hall help carry Davis' things to a room across from Chris's room as Emma was looking at Chris' arm gently.

"I'm so glad Chris has a friend here finally, he's been alone for so long, I feared he would be alone forever, I trust you will make sure he's safe when he fights out there."

"You have my word Mr. Hall for once I am in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena Chris won't have to worry about the dangers of the place, and thank you for helping me."

Davis said as the butler helped him put his stuff away while Emma called them both for dinner, Davis drooled as he saw the meal of steak, mashed potatoes and vast fancy desserts. Chris smiled as Davis ate as Emma and Mr. Hall ate as well, happy to see Chris had made a new friend and roommate.

 **Well here is chapter 2 to this story and I hope you enjoy it for things with become a lot more intense in the later chapters as the fighting happens!**

 **Please Review and tell your fellow authors about the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, but me and my beta and story creator have been busy with our lives outside of the Fanfiction universe. So, without further ado here is the next chapter.**

7 months, after the last seven months of sweating, training, Davis trained furiously to the point where Chris agreed that he was ready to compete in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena.

Chris was impressed by watching Davis' transformation ever since they met in the alley. Davis trained his body to the limit each day being Monday through Friday, Davis would wake up stretch his body out to loosen it up and run outside. He started with a mile and added another mile every month in the morning. It was difficult at first, but Davis got used to it as time passed. He then worked out in the weight room in the mansion for it had everything needed for working every muscle in his body. He did this when Chris was in High school, which he was 16 years old and that should put him in his second year of high school, but Chris manage to skip a grade, so Chris was in third and final year of high school. **(I did some research and since Davis lives in Odaiba the school years in Japan are different from what they are in America.)** Chris trusted that Davis wouldn't ruin his home or put the staff in danger. The butler Mr. Hill and maid Emma trusted Davis very much and they loved having him around for it was nice having someone else around the house. Even Chris didn't feel so lonely like he did before, now he felt better knowing there was another person to share his memories and time with.

On Saturdays, Chris along with Mr. Hill would teach him how to true fight in the ring and get ready for The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena. Davis would be in the Four-sided boxing wrestling Ring that Chris owned and what The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena used when doing their matches. Since Chris was still injured for the three out of seven months Davis would be facing Mr. Hill who happen to be Chris' sparring partner when practicing. Davis didn't realize Mr. Hill was a beastly force in the ring. If the scars on his arms and legs weren't a sign, the speed the man had was unbelievable. In fact Mr. Hill was in the army when he was younger, then went to body guarding important people, but now he was retired, however that didn't mean he was not slacking either because of retirement. At first, Davis was barely able to dodge and block the man's moves, but now he was able to keep up.

Chris told Davis that he was a straight-up Brawling fighter with a few high-flying moves when fighting. Davis like to fight with his fists when he first started and still does, but the real power in his brawling style was in his kicks from playing soccer all the time. Davis learned that most fighters have different fighting styles. There were 10 different fighting styles according to Chris:

1.) Technical - Is a form of art that mixes itself with all kinds of fighting, Technical uses every form of move they are familiar with and also ones that if achievable can be taken advantage of to use for a win

2.) Brawling - Uses mostly fists and grappling and really pound down on the opponent

3.) Highfliers - are risk takers that can move and drive their bodies to the extreme. They risk their bodies in order to injure their opponents, but if miscalculated they can injure themselves.

4.) Showman - They are basically fighters that get the crowds attention and copy other fighters move to use on them. They are basically showing off and copycats.

5.) Powerhouse - They are fighters that use their strength to dominate the competition.

6.) Submission specialists - They are fighters that basically use tapping out as a way to win. They focus on body parts and trying to make the pain so unbearable that the fighter can take it tap out.

7.) Dirty - It is just what it says, they are fighters that play dirty and cheat to win. So, in the circuit it is okay to fight this way, but it might not go over to well with the crowd causing a lot of 'booing'.

8.) Hardcore Specialist - They are fighters that really know how to use a weapon the most effectively. Plus, in the circuit it is all legal to use a weapon as long as it isn't sharp like a sword or knife.

9.) Size Advantage - They are fighters that use their size to their advantage in a fight. Chris even told him that the tallest fighter they had was around 7 foot and he was only 16 at the time.

10.) Build-Up Fighter - They are fighters that start off slow, but deal as much damage as possible before ending the fight with a quick finisher.

Out of all the ten fighting styles Davis knew he wasn't a Powerhouse, Build-Up Fighter, Technical, Dirty, or Size Advantage. Davis didn't focus on power, didn't have many styles or play dirty. Davis did grow up in the last seven months reaching 5'11'', but that was around average for his height. He had a great good amount of muscle in his upper body including a noticeable six pack, but even more down in his lower body. Plus, Davis was still growing, it was more than definite that he would continue to grow. His hair got longer which formed a spiky mane around his face and it length to just below his shoulder blades, but he kept it in a low ponytail for now until he wanted to cut it short. Davis was actually a great Highflier believe it or not for he was not afraid of anything anymore after experiencing the Digimon world. In fact, Davis playing soccer most of his life was a big to him when performing high-flying action for it took a lot of leg work and strength to become a high-flier.

Davis was also a pretty good Hardcore Specialist, and Chris agreed with him with the way Davis used the steel pipe when they first met. In fact, Davis learned that the most popular weapon to use in a fight was a steel chair. Davis learn about all the different weapons that he could use from the steel chair to kendo sticks, wooden tables, trash cans, ladders, and sledge hammers. However, there was one rule about sledge hammers and that was that you could only use it for three blows before you couldn't use it any more unless you wanted to get disqualified during the much. However, the favorite object that Davis like was believe it or not the steel ladder. Chris was a little confused by Davis' choice, but found out that Davis used it to improve his high-flying because the high up you are the more impact you can make on your opponent for how high you are up in the air. Chris began to see the makings of a dare devil and true risk taker in Davis when it came to his high-flying moves.

He was a decent brawler, even though he is still starting out, and learned a couple of submission techniques while training. He like to show bout, before doing something intense, but other than that he was not a Showman. Davis didn't like how some fighters would taunt and act all cocky after winning. Davis believed in respecting his opponent if the opponent was respectable to him back though. Respect is all Davis wanted, but he learned that it wasn't given out, it was earned and he wanted to earn it so badly.

Now, Sundays were his day off along with whenever he was done training for the day. Davis learned some new hobbies when staying with Chris at his mansion. Davis learned how to draw, face paint, and dye his hair from Chris' maid Emma who was a former fashion designer, but lost interest in it because it was hard to find inspiration. For Davis, it was a great way to help with IED. In fact, when the truth came out about his IED Mr. Hall and Emma still accepted him. This is what Davis wanted from his old family, but never seem to get. They even order his medication, but told him that his IED would be a good thing when fighting in his future matches in the Underground. So, he did really take it unless he had too or on Sundays to let his body to relax.

Davis' training might have been going well there was still the issue of him not going to school. So, Mr. Hill and Emma took turns teaching Davis what he needed to know in his life. Davis' told them that he wasn't good at school work, but would give it a chance and see on it turned out, while he was working out in the weight room or just being active. Believe it or not after the first month Davis was actually listening and learning on what was being taught to him. He didn't understand it at first until the fourth month were Davis ask why he was learning so much now then going to school. Mr. Hill was the one to answer his question. Telling Davis that he learned better when he was moving around for his brain was awake and could multitask on learning school work while working his body at the same time. After the seventh month, Davis continue to study even though the school was out and if was summer vacation Davis felt that even if he couldn't go back to school that he liked learning math, science, art, history, language arts, and other things while working out because it kept his mind occupied.

Right now though, Davis was sitting at the table where a 5 layered fruit cake with strawberry cream frosting sat before him, it was his birthday and he actually smiled for the first time. Normally his birthdays was just a simple dinner and a cake made by his mother. Well that's how normally it was until his parents stopped doing these things. Since they had to work longer hours to pay for his therapy and medication, he was left alone on his birthday and his parents would say that it wasn't in the budget, but when June's birthday came around. Suddenly no expense was spared for her! Davis pushed the negative thought away as he blew out the candles a bit too hard and some of frosting landed on Chris' face. Chris chuckled as Davis apologized for the mess. He was forgiven even though it was an accident, his parents never gave him treatment like that. Davis gets his chance to fight in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena a week after his birthday learning from Chris that he put in a good word for him. If won his match he would be in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena. This made Davis smile as he felt his body tingle with pride and joy from all his training. Sometimes he found himself thinking about his former gang of friends. A small part of him missed them, mostly Kari but that was repressed when he started training. The question is why were these thoughts surfacing now and a week before his first match?

As Davis thinking about his future match in the upcoming week, we go to the DigiDestined, they were currently in the park with the older digidestined as Izzy was opening his laptop as he revealed some disturbing information about what happened to Davis and why he hasn't appeared in 7 months. During those 7 months every one of them was weird about him after his little episode at school 7 months ago and his little disappearing act. They looked for him and even put up pictures of him for anyone that has seen him. Now, though that got something one Davis for his disappearance.

"Okay first all it turns out that we had the wrong idea about Davis, as I searched through the school database, the security was easy to bypass. So, it turns out that Davis has been suffering from Intermediate Explosive Disorder or IED for short according to his medical file that they have listed for Davis. He's been on medication to keep his calm otherwise well he would have been in Juvie by now. So, it turns out that he didn't take his medication that morning is what I have to guess on the day he got expelled. Also, it turns out the teacher in the classroom allowed Davis to be surrounded by those punk in class that he beat down and set to the infirmary." Announced Izzy letting it sink in before he could continue.

Every young digidestined knew about it after seeing the trashed classroom, but were now wondering why the teacher let the kids gang up on Davis in the first place.

See the questioning faces on the young digidestined knew what they thy were thinking and decided to continue, "Now the second thing I know you are going to ask is why did Mr. Tatsuyoko let it happen in the first place, well he was mad at Davis for breaking the windows in school, the teacher didn't have to pay for them but he had to stay in the classroom as the windows were repaired." said Izzy.

Izzy saw younger kids now had their heads down in shame, they had no idea what Davis was going through and they didn't even let him explain. They just scolded him without hearing his side of the story. While the older ones were waiting for Izzy to continue.

"I know what you are think, but it gets worse. It turns out that Davis' home life wasn't so good also, I talked to his parents and worse of it was that his parents barely paid attention to him. Jun has always been the favorite and well you can see why Davis is the way he is. I'm shocked his parents admitted their mistakes and haven't stopped searching for him ever since he disappeared. They haven't gone back to work since he left, I mean they were working long hours to pay for Davis' medication and therapy, they actually manage to laptops from works to do their work at home now until they found Davis. Also it turns out that Jun was searching for him also when she's not in college. She also cleared up everything to the parents, saying that she wasn't sleeping with any teachers that Davis found out about on her phone, but she was asking for extra credit only to get text messages wanting something else. So, her college professors were the ones who spread the rumors, but they were black balled and fired."

"So where is Davis?" Kari asked as she tried to hide the tears that wanted to drip down her face. Tai hugged her as she started to cry into his shoulder as everyone was trying not to cry.

"That is still million dollar question that needs to answered, because no one has seen him around since he was expelled," said Izzy and also decided to bring something up "However, I do have information on the Principle and Mr. Tatsuyoko."

This brought up everyone's attention back to Izzy. "Well don't keep us waiting spill it" said T.K.'s older brother Matt who was wondering, along with everyone else, on what happen to the two men since it was now summer and school was out.

"After I found the information on Davis and what truly happen I gave the evidence to the police, after being told not to hack into the school's system again, but let me off the hook this once with a warning, and arrested both Mr. Tatsuyoko for abusing his job and authority and the Principle for not showing the evidence to the police about Davis' 'self-defense'" announced Izzy.

"Wait I get why Mr. Tatsuyoko was arrested," said Sora "but why was the principle was arrested? All he did was expel Davis'"

Instead of Izzy answer it was Joe "The reason why the Principle got arrested was because he didn't come clean with evidence and once he found out that he made a mistake and found the evidence he had 24 hours to release the evidence to the police and tell them he made a mistake. But I am guessing he kept it secret to keep his job since I believe he would have been fired for it. Ami right Izzy."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"So, I'm guessing that we going to file a missing person's report now?" said Yolei hoping to get things started to find Davis.

"That won't work." Everyone looked Cody wondering why it "Davis left of his accord, so he isn't technically missing for he wasn't kidnapped or no one saw him leave. His parents were witnesses seeing him walk out the front door leaving the sanction of his home looking for another place to live. So, he isn't missing we just haven't been in contact with him for the last 7 months."

Everyone was surprise by Cody's reasoning and would now have search for Davis on their own.

"That's true" said Izzy "However, I could make a scanning system to daily scan the interest for Davis' first and last name, plus put a picture of him to see if he has been seen. However, it will take some time to set up."

"It's the best option we got" said T.K.

"In the mean time we could put up pictures of him asking if they have seen him around and to call either any of us or Davis' family" announced Tai who was still comforting Kari who as was still slow crying, but listening to the talking going around the group.

"Okay let's start tomorrow" replied Ken "It is getting late out."

Everyone agreed and left the park to go home. Kari while was walking home with Tai she couldn't help but be nervous and scared for Davis's safety. "Do you think that Davis is alright?" She ask her brother in a sad tone.

"I don't know Kari, but we will find him!" said Tai who was holding her and just as worried about Davis.

-One week later-

A week has pasted and today was the day for Davis' first match in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena. Chris had been given the night off to be Davis's manager for the night.

Right now though Davis was putting on his fighting outfit that he made with Emma during the past week and getting his hair and face done. Davis' outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans that were big enough to move around in and not trip himself, a gold belt, golden and black armbands that stretched to the ends of his forearms, black and gold Nike shoes, and a necklace with golden symbol for miracle that he made. His hair was dyed black with the bangs and sideburns dyed crimson red. His face was face painted a little, which was designed with black under his eyes, and a light blue going from above his eyes and stretching out to his ears. To his opinion he look like a fighter that should be taken seriously.

Davis was waiting for his turn to fight, which was the second to last match of the night that was before the main event. This was his chance to show that he has changed and ready to move forward with his life.

It was a couple of minutes later that Chris walked in with a grin on his face. "You ready?" Davis gave a silent nod "Then let's go!"

Walking out of the locker-room Davis was a little nervous because of all the staff looking at him. It also didn't help that other superstars were in the halls and looked at his direction. However, Chris ushered to continue moving forward.

Chris told him that once he got to the entrance he would have to wait until his theme music came on before going to the ring. Every fighter had their on entrance music and their own thing when walking out to the ring. Chris had made him practice for hours until something right to Davis and get the crowds attention on him and not his opponent. Chris even told Davis that if things go really well for him in the 'Underground' that he would get to add stuff to his ring entrance like stage/ring fireworks that were safe to use, and have a movie playing in the background that is put together by the company.

Right now the music that was playing was his opponent's entrance music, which was coming to an end. Speaking of his opponent, it was a rookie like him and according Chris was powerhouse that won his matches so far and was going for his fifth. His name was Alpha, standing at 6'3" and weighing 218 pounds, and apparently had the ego the size of Texas for love to showboat. Fighters could make up names if they wished, but for Davis he couldn't think of one for now.

The music died and his started to play.

[Play music: Endeverafter - No More Words]

Once the music started to play he could hear the audience give a small growing cheering showing that they like the entrance. It was now time to make his move.

Davis shot out of the entrance with four long leaps until he found himself on the stage ramp, and looked around at the crowd, which according to Chris was filled with a little over 15,000 people because the arena was huge. Davis then continued to do his entrance and put one arm up into the air and started to swing it back and forth. His hand had his ring finger, index finger, and thumb sticking out as if Davis was firing guns bullets from his fingers. Once he his arm down Davis put the other arm up doing the same thing, which Davis kept on doing with a few more times with each arm. While his arms were doing their own thing his upper moved to the rhyme of his arms. This got the crowds attention and started to cheer louder.

Once he was done he started to walk toward the ring with Chris following a little ways behind him. Davis was now hearing the ring announcer.

"And his opponent his first fight in the "Underground" standing at 5'11" weighing at 184 pounds and accompanied by Christian Edge…DAVIS!"

Davis just wanted his first name to be heard when he was announced who he was because his last name gave to much away about his real life. He was told by Chris that when is the "Underground" he went by Christian Edge and not Chris or Christopher. He was also told that the announcer says just "Underground" to shorten the name The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena because saying the whole companies name was too much of a mouthful.

Getting into the ring he finishes pleasing the crowd by running to the nearest middle turnbuckle and jumps on it. Landing beautiful on it and does the same thing with his hands that he did on the entrance ramp to appease to the crowd one more time before the start of the match.

At the ring announcers table sat the two announcers that board casted the match live to anyone that might be watching at home or their laptops. One announcer's name was Alexander or Alex for short, while the second announcer was a former fighter from the Underground a long time ago named Mick Peace.

"So, what do you think Mick? Will this new contend be able to beat Alpha's winning streak?" asked Alex.

"Well Alex Alpha has had quiet the role going with his wins so far, but we were informed that Christian Edge has been training Davis for several months. So, it is anyone's guess who will win this match." 'DING' "And there is the bell and this match is on its way."

Davis was now in the ring fighting his very first matchup. His shirt was still on through not wanting to show off his body quiet yet. Most stars that wear a shirt to the ring take it off, and if it was custom designed then they would throw it to the crowd.

Davis with his hands just above his chest was circling around the ring along with Alpha waiting for other to make a move with the referee watching them. Davis couldn't use any high-flying maneuvers until he had tired Alpha out a little. It was soon after a few more seconds that true action began.

Davis and Alpha grabbed each other in a strong straight forward grapple trying to push the other off balance. It was Alpha's advantage has he push Davis off him showing the power and strength he had. Davis was sent rolling backward. Davis manage to roll back onto his feet not giving Alpha the advantage to charge and attack him off guard.

Davis then tried a different approach and slow got into Alpha's guard again. Alpha looking to grapple Davis found himself missing Davis. Not finding in front of him, Alpha turned around only to be hit by a right cross punch. Followed by a few more punches.

"Well Alex I can say that Alpha might have the strength and power, but Davis has the speed and agility to get around Alpha" said Mick as he was seeing Davis hammering away on Alpha.

"I agree and it looks like Alpha might have a challenge for once since he has finished his matches quick and early with strength." Announced Alex.

Davis manage to move Alpha into a corner and kept the punches coming as Alpha was defending himself with his arms. However, Alpha was not having that and pushed Davis off him.

Davis being pushed back was going to go back in, but decided to do it from up top. Running towards Alpha, Davis jumped on top of Alpha and driving his knee into Alpha's face knocking him into a daze.

"Oh man! What a knee to the jaw!"

Davis getting both of his legs over the top rope secured himself and started hammering away with downward punches to Alpha's head."

"Just 2 minutes into this match fans and Davis has taken control of the match" says Mick.

Davis kept up the punches, while Alpha slowly got his arms around Davis' pants without him noticing. However, that didn't mean Chris didn't see it.

"Davis get out of there!" But it was a second too late.

Alpha manage to get a hold Davis and lift him up into the air walking to the middle of the ring before sending him down to the match with a powerbomb.

"What a powerbomb! Alpha's finishing move!" said Alex.

"Well this one is over" announced Mick now leaning back in his seat.

Alpha got on top of Davis and the referee started the three count.

"1"

"2"

Then at the last second Davis managed to kick himself out of the pin cover.

"Davis just kicked out fans and Alpha has now a look of shock on his face!" announced Alex. The fans were cheering because the match was continuing, while Mick was now leaning forward again now looking intrigued on what Davis was going to do next.

Davis was starting to stand up when Alpha grab him by the arm and whipped him across the Ring to the ring ropes. Being focused to run towards to ropes at a fast running speed Davis knew he had to bounce off the ring ropes and back at Alpha. Landing on the ring ropes with back Davis was pushed towards Alpha who was looking to clothesline Davis to the Ring mat. In a split second Davis managed to duck under the clothesline and once again sprinting towards the ropes. Bouncing off the ropes Davis was running towards Alpha at a very high speed for one of his signatures that he has been practicing with Mr. Hill. Getting close to Alpha with him just turning around Davis ducks down once again and sending his elbow and body into Alpha's midsection sending both to the mat.

"SPEAR! Davis used Alpha's own strength against him and manages to duck under a clothesline and come back with a HUGE spear!" said Alex.

"Now that is an amazing counter by Davis! I have to say that this fighter is showing a lot of potential in this match." Announced Mick as he was nodding his head at the match so far.

Davis after delivering a spear was now finding himself just under the ropes trying to catch his breath and stand back up.

Alpha who was holding his gut after the spear was slowly rolling to the other end of the ring far away from Davis.

"Alpha is holding his midsection for it looks like that spear did a lot more damage than we thought before." Announced Alex as he was seeing Alpha leave the ring from under the bottom ropes.

"Let me tell you something Alexander. A spear can really hurt someone by itself alone, but Davis used Alpha's own whip of strength and built up more running speed to give it more power, which made it hurt more. I should know I have been speared before and it hurts like…wait Alpha's has a steel chair!" shouted Mick. As Alpha got a steel chair from under the ring.

Davis finally managing to stood up and turned his head to look behind him to see what Alpha was doing, but what he saw was Alpha coming back into the ring with something. It was then that Davis heard Chris shouting something over and over.

"STEEL CHAIR! STEEL CHAIR! STEEL CHAIR!"

Davis now knowing what was coming turned back to the ropes to perform a high-flying move he practiced when next to the ropes. He knew what a steel chair felt like because Chris hit him with every weapon that was available in the 'Underground to get a feeling for what was to come. Let's just say he hated getting hit with the steel chair the most because it hurt like hell and was the most popular weapon in the Underground.

"What is Davis doing he just turned his back on Alpha! Does he want to get hit by a chair?!" shouted Alex with Mick tilting his head to the left wondering what Davis was doing.

Alpha was now in the middle of the ring with steel chair ready to strike. That was when Davis decide to strike. Jumping up onto the second ring rope while holding the top rope bounced of backward while turning his body in midair heading at Alpha. Davis brought his right leg around with the momentum of his body turning bought his right leg into a kick head straight at Alpha's head.

Alpha seeing the kick coming brought his hands up along with the chair to defend himself, but prove to fail as Davis' kick hit the chair and sent it back at Alpha's head sending Alpha back to the mat and holding his forehead in pain.

"Oh Wow a flying chuck. A high-flying move by Davis sending Alpha to the mat" said Alex.

"Beautiful and perfectly well done, and that kick ended up hitting the steel chair sending it right back at Alpha causing more damage done to Alpha's head."

Davis managing to role on his back and back onto his feet. Looking down at Alpha decided it was time to finish the fight now. Looking at his manager and friend Chris he was given a nod saying that he was thinking the same thing. Davis had three finishers that he could use in a fight. However, one of them he was saving for when he started to get into tag team matches with Chris because he taught him the move even though he put a twist on it. One of the other finishers involved high-flying, but decided to use it in his first championship match to surprise his opponent. So, he was going with his third that required the strength, balance, and flexibility of his legs. Also, it was perfect for this situation for it cause damage to the head, which Alpha was the most hurt at the moment. Davis got ready as Alpha was beginning to slowly stand up. Davis got behind Alpha and bent his knees a little ready to strike once Alpha turned around.

"It looks like Davis going to strike soon and if I had to guess it is his finisher" said Mick as the match was coming to a close and getting a nod from Alex.

Slow Alpha was back on his feet and turned around to…

'SMACK'

…get a get a huge kick to the face from the bottom of Davis foot.

The smack of the kick was heard throughout the arena as fans were now cheering at the amazing kick that was just executed. Alpha's head was sent upward and his whole body fell to the mat with a loud thud.

"What a kick by Davis and it was enough that it sent Alpha back to the ground! This could be it!" announced Alex.

"That right there was a beautiful 'Super Kick' and I would like to correct you Alex for this is it." Said Mick and nodded "It is over."

Davis seeing Alpha down for the count made the cover as the referee made the count.

"1"

"2"

"3"

'Ding Ding'

The match was over and Davis won his very first match in The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena. A lot of this were happening from fans cheering and screaming, to Chris coming into the ring to congratulate him and raising his arm into the air showing that he won the match, and the announcers talking.

"What a match Mick and what a debut for Davis." Announced Alex.

"I have to agree with you there Alex and I looking forward to what Davis can do in his upcoming matches." Announced Mick looking Davis celebrating his first victory.

Unknown to everyone there were six people looking onward at Davis. Four out of the five were watching his match from a TV in one of the rooms judging Davis on how skilled a fighter Davis really was, and one thing about each one they were carrying/holding a championship belt from The Underground Hardcore Fighting Arena company showing that they champions. The one of the last two people that was looking at Davis was standing in a high area above the arena.

"Looks like Christian Edge was right…he is skilled" said the person with a business suit who was looking down at the ring with a neutral expression on his face.

The last person was actually female looking from the entrance stage with a look of interest on her face studying Davis.

Davis unaware of the six people was celebrating with Chris clapping. This was his first victory and many more to come. Because lookout Underground…DAVIS has . Because lookout Underground…DAVIS has arrived.

 **That's a rap and I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. To answer some questions on some of the moves in the fight. They are entertainment fighting moves like the moves: Powerbomb, Spear, Flying Chuck, and Super Kick. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as soon as I can post it whenever I have time.**


End file.
